My Refuge
by BldCvrdKunoichi
Summary: A new girl comes to Konoha with her sister, yet there is something different about her and it seems that Kakashi has seen her before... but where. Kakashi X Oc back up and running


**My Refuge**

bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but one day I shall own that sexy perverted Jounin who loves to read Icha Icha Paradise… but hey who can blame him… it gives us inspiration… hehehe

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Are you sure, Taki?" he asked, "Are you sure that you don't want anyone to know your special circumstances?"

"Yes," Taki said, "It would only make things more complicated then they already are."

"Your father will not be very happy about this," he replied.

"My father is not happy about a lot of things but still I don't give a kunai knife about my father. He was the one that tortured me." She threw back at him.

"Let her do what she wants," Mau added, "if you knew what she knows now you would want your life to be as normal as it can be."

"I see your point, but that still does not include the fact that…" The Third Hokage was cut off by the opening of his office door. Two men in jounin uniforms walked into the room not noticing that they were interrupting something.

"You called for us," the one with grey hair said.

"Yes I did. These are your new students. They are the ninja that we spoke about before. They never went to any kind of ninja academy but their instructor made up for all the time they lost. Taki and Mau this is Kakashi with the mask over his face and this is Asuma who is smoking. Taki you will be in Kakashi's group while you Mau will be in Asuma's group. Gentlemen these are your new wards. The tall one with blondish reddish hair is Taki while the shorter one with blondish brown hair is Mau. Their place is all set up for them; they will be sharing an apartment since they are sisters. They also will go on any missions that are assigned to your group."

"But they don't know how to fight. How are we supposed to…?" Kakashi asked the question still in the air when, in the blink of an eye, Taki brought out her kunai knife and had it posed ready to strike the back of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi was stunned; he had no idea of her true abilities.

"Don't even think that I am weak. I have trained very hard to get where I am today. I will not take any shit from you or anyone else who questions my abilities." She spat at him.

"We were trained by our brother, we should do just fine." Mau answered bringing Taki back into her seat and taking the kunai knife away from her.

The Hokage laughed, "You should not try to upset Taki. She is on a short string as it is. She has been through a lot. But they do know how to fight. I wouldn't even be surprised to find out if her abilities matched your own Kakashi. I knew the one who trained them and he was a very good ninja. They should do just fine. Now I think that my grandson is coming with another plan to try to become the next Hokage."

"Ja ne," Taki and Mau said.

"Oh, Taki remember you must not forget about our little deal. Your father cannot see you because he thinks that you are doing something else. Because if you get caught not only will you be in trouble I will also be in trouble with your father since this does not follow our original agreement." The Hokage added.

"Yes sir, my father will not even know where I am."

"Very good, have fun training."

"We are looking forward to it." Taki said with a grin.

The walk to the apartment was a silent one. The girls both followed the older jounin instructors since they did not know where they were going. Once they got to the apartment the instructors told them what time to meet and where. Once Asuma told Mau where and what time he left, on the other side Kakashi stayed a little longer.

"So are you both new to this village?"

"Yes. We have visited this village one or twice when we were little, but we don't really remember where anything is." Mau said since Taki had walked into the other room. Don't mind her," she continued, "she is upset with the wishes of our father. She will be just fine in a couple of days. She just needs some time to cool down."

"I see," Kakashi watched as the younger girl explained, trying to piece together a little bit more about his new student, "Well since you are new to the village and you don't really know your way around why don't I get one of my other students to show you around if you want. I am pretty sure that one of them would be willing."

"That would be nice," Mau answered back, "Oh one more thing, I apologize ahead of time for any rash behavior that might come from my older sister. She is only trying to live a normal life and so I just want to beg forgiveness for anything she will rashly say or do.

"Well I accept the apology but I am sure that she will not be a problem since I have and do deal with some very rash and hot headed kids myself on a daily basis."

"Well I must be going I still have to get everything ready for tomorrow, and we have to get ready to live our new life here."

"Okay then, well I'll send someone around later to help you around, ja ne."

"Ja ne," Mau closed the door and sighed out of frustration. If these next six months go the opposite their father planned it will only have a reverse affect then what Taki wanted to accomplish.

A/N I would like to thank you for reading this so please leave a review and I'll love your forever as long as it is good.


End file.
